Hacked
by fanofmusic9292
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt is moving into his new apartment. He wants to relax, meet his new neighbors, and one day while getting on his computer, he realizes he has no internet. However, his next-door neighbor does... If only he knew the password...
1. Chapter 1

It was finally time to say goodbye. He turned the key in the lock, causing an echo to flutter through the narrow hallway, and the deed was done. He had to leave, and he couldn't return. With a sigh, the red-eyed man turned on his heels to face his younger brother.

"Leaving is always the hardest part.." He murmured to himself, looking up, and the blonde rolled his eyes in response.

"Gilbert, you don't have to be so dramatic. It was your fault you destroyed property throwing that stupid party of yours.. Come on, the movers are waiting."

Gilbert nodded, keeping the solemn facade on his face just to annoy his brother, and galloped down the long staircase and out the door where a truck was ready to take them to his new apartment complex. He turned to Ludwig, planting a slap on his shoulder, "Ready to go?"

"It's your apartment, not mine.. But, ja."

The two jumped into the truck, along with the movers who were finishing up packing the boxes into the trunk, and finally they were on the road. His new house wasn't too far from the old one, but it was going to be a big change. This new apartment was more expensive, more clean and neat, and he would definitely have to work at keeping his payments in order.

"Is that it?" Ludwig questioned, pointing outside the window towards a nice area full of different buildings. Gilbert nodded, his eyes shimmering with excitement, "That's the one! It looks awesome!"

"It is nice. And it's not too far from Feliciano and I."

The very second the truck came to a screeching stop, the albino jumped out, running up to the front door where he was greeted by a lady who was helping him get settled in. He said hello, thanked her briefly, but just wanted to get to the good part - seeing his new house. "Gilbert! Come get your stuff, idiot!" He didn't listen. He kept walking through the hallways, trying to find his door.

"Fifty-two... Fifty-three... Fifty-four! Sweet!" The woman gave him his key and, shoving into the lock hastily, he threw open the old door and a cold breeze hit him in the face. The apartment was bare - for now. Wooden floors, a nice carpet in the small living room, a mediocre kitchen (that he was happy with, nonetheless) and the bedroom was at the far end of the room. He couldn't help the grin growing on his face.

The windows letting sunlight pour into his house made it all complete. "This is so amazing!" He said in an awed whisper, touching the walls and checking out the place. Ludwig, on the other hand, was dragging boxes in with the men who were helping them, "Gilbert, stop looking around for a moment to help us."

Gilbert stuck out his tongue at his younger sibling, "Don't be so grumpy!" And with a chuckle, he started unpacking his things.

Within a couple of hours, he already had his old sofa set up and a few chairs, his bedroom was pretty much completed, and the rest of his things were scattered on the floor. "I'll get to that later." He said, heaving a sigh and slumping into the couch, "Thank you West!"

Ludwig managed a small smile, nodding, "Ja, no problem. Call me if you need anything else."

"Will do!"

Ludwig said goodbye, Gilbert waved, and then the Prussian was left alone in his new apartment. The excitement hadn't left him, because he couldn't stop smiling and looking around as if he was shocked this was happening. The next thing he wanted to do was look around the complex; meet his neighbors and such. Hopefully this time he wouldn't be kicked out by his landlord... Jumping out of his seat, he stretched his aching back and then went towards his door, grabbing his new, shiny key and walked only a few yards to his neighbors door.

"Hopefully they're nice." Gilbert commented to himself, bringing his hand to the door and he knocked it on the wooden surface.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyyy PruCan fic! I wanted to make a more light-hearted one instead of my other depressing one. <strong>

**Matthew will be introduced soon :) **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**-Feli **


	2. Chapter 2

The hallway was narrow and cold as Gilbert took a few steps right outside his door. His neighbor's door was much like his own, only with a different number in a duller color of gold. Knocking on it, he waited a few seconds before the door swung open and a man about his height looked at him curiously. "Hello?" He asked in a quiet voice, coming out into the hallway, "Oh, did you just move in?"

Gilbert nodded, grinning, and extended a hand; shaking the other's firmly and quickly. "Ja! I'm Gilbert. And you?"

"Matthew." He stated, nodding, "Nice to meet you. So you live right next door?"

"Mhm. This place is pretty awesome."

"Yeah, it's nice enough I suppose-"

"It's not as awesome as me though~!" Gilbert interrupted, laughing at his own statement, which caused Matthew to blink in confusion. _This guy is... Different. _He thought to himself, coming back to reality and looking into Gilbert's almost red eyes.

"Right... Um, well it was nice to meet you."

"Maybe we can hang out sometime! I throw awesome parties."

"Ah, I'm not really a party type of guy."

"What? Come on, everyone loves parties!"

"N-Not really... Anyway," Matthew wanted this conversation to end. It was a bit awkward and wasn't going anywhere, "I have to go. See you soon I guess."

"Have a good night!"

And suddenly the door was shut in his face. However, despite the brief greeting, he felt as if he had a new friend already! Matthew, on the other hand, was a bit dazed by the sudden friendliness. No one had really shown him that much interest in such a short amount of time. The blonde sighed and went back into his home, forgetting about the encounter rather quickly.

* * *

><p>Gilbert found himself wandering around in his new apartment, even as it turned into the late evening. He would occasionally text his brother, but eventually Ludwig stopped responding to his frequent messages. So now he was laying on his couch, groaning with boredom.<p>

"There's nothing to do!" He complained, although he was completely wrong, "I'm borrreeedd!"

After a few moments of pouting, an idea suddenly occurred to him. He sat upright and dug through one of his bags, finding his laptop stowed away in safe condition. Gently, he lifted the screen and it lit up. He was just about to look up some "awesome" decorations for his home when, "Dammit, I don't have any wifi!"

Grumbling to himself, he started to search for nearby servers, entering random passwords in for each one. As expected, he couldn't get into any of them. Just as he was about to give up, another server popped up on his computer. The name was "pancakes"... Curiously, he clicked on it, and a password box came into view with the small line blinking in place.

"Pancakes.. Pancakes..." He started repeating to himself, thinking of things related to the food. "Syrup?" He typed it in.

Nothing.

"Hmm.. _Maple _syrup?" Carefully he typed that in as well. It started loading, and Gilbert expected another error message when his email appeared on his screen. He was in. He had successfully hacked the wifi.

"Fucking sweet! I'm awesome!" He cheered to himself, leaning back and quietly praising himself for his work. Little did he know that his next-door neighbor would soon figure it out.


End file.
